villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gyokko
Gyokko (玉壺 ぎょっこ) is a major antagonist in Demon Slayer: Kimetsu No Yaiba. He was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Five. He is the secondary antagonist of Swordsmith Village Arc. Apperance Out of every demons, Gyokko has the most grotesque physical apperance. Gyokko's design takes the form of a pale white, abstracted and grotesque humanoid figure with scales all over his body. He has an upper torso that has no arms and resembles that of an armless statue growing from a porcelain pot; similarly to a djinn. He has multiple infant-like hands that line his back. Gyokko's face is somewhat even more disturbing. The position where the eyes supposed to be are displaced by large green mouth and bare teeth, and his actual eyes are located vertically from one another on his face; One eye appearing in the constantly open bottom mouth and the other is seated at the center of his forehead. As the Upper Moon Five, the Kanji for number five is printed on both pairs of his dark honey brown eyes. Personality Gyokko is a self-proclaimed "artist" with a sadistic streak, being arrogant, egomaniacal and short-fused, especially when people didn't appreciate his so-called "art". He's also shown himself to be incredibly shallow, petty and jealous, as seen when he attacked and mutilated Hotaru Haganezuka due to his jealousy of the latter's focus and dedication to his work, surpassing his own zeal when working on his own art. He is also shown to be incredibly morbid as seen when Douma told him he placed a human head on top of his pots like a plant. Delighted, Gyokko immediately saw Douma's cruel tendency as more inspiration for his "art". The extent of this morbid and violent inspiration for his "art" is shown even more when he brutally murdered several swordsmith and used their corpses to create a "beautiful" piece by stitching their bodies together along with sticking several swords into them, while they were still alive and screaming. History Past In the past, Gyokko was an ordinary boy from a villiage full of fishermen. When he was still younger, he took joy and sheer obsession in torturing animals to their death, before sewing fish scales and animal bones on his pot, claiming that it was his artistic style. Thus, he was feared and neglated by people from his entire villiage. At some point of his life, he met Muzan Kibutsuji and became his minion, turned into a demon that later became Upper Moon Five. Red Light District Arc After the death of Gyuutarou and Daki, the Upper Moon Six duo, Gyokko was summoned to the Dimensional Infinite Fortress alongside other Upper Moons in a meeting. He claimed to Muzan that he already gathered the information about the Blue Spider Lily. Unconvinced, Muzan beheaded Gyokko, but the potted demon was still alive even when beheaded. Muzan then ordered Gyokko to leave for Swordsmen's Villiage alongside Hantengu. Swordsmen's Villiage Arc Gallery GyokkoFullForm.PNG|Gyokko's Complete Form Gyokko.Argue.jpg|Gyokko getting angry at Muichiro who was unimpressed by his Full Form, something Gyokko took great pride on Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH120.png Muichiro_beheading_Gyokko_CH121.png|Muichiro beheading Gyokko Trivia *His name literally means "jade pot" in Japanese and Chinese. *Gyokko's summoned fish-like demons are reminiscent of 's fish monsters from "Gyo." *Unlike other deceased members of Upper Moons, Gyokko had no onscreen flashback describing his past in the manga. His past was only revealed in the manuel. *Gyokko is the first deceased original Upper Moon who was slain by a single Demon Slayer and the only one who was killed by a single Pillar, while all others were attacked and slayed by several Demon Slayers in one fight. He was soon followed by Kaigaku, a new generation of Upper Moon who was killed by one Demon Slayer that is not even a Pillar. Navigation Category:Psychotic Category:Murderer Category:Damned Souls Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Manga Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Nameless Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Ferals Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Monsters Category:Envious Category:Elderly Category:Magic Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Youkai Category:Outcast